Son Gohan
|-|Kid Gohan= |-|SSJ2 Gohan= |-|Adult Gohan= |-|The Great Saiyaman= |-|Ultimate Gohan= Character Profile Firstborn of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. He began as an easily frightened four year old. However, even at such an early age, he possessed tremendous hidden strength in the form of a "hidden potential" that manifested in moments of extreme emotion, namely anytime the kid lost himself in anger. Although he began as very shy and easily frightened boy, after spending a year under Piccolo's care, he grew strong and brave, gradually tapping into more and more of his hidden strength, until the culmination of his arc came at the climax of the Cell arc, where he ascended into a Super Saiyan 2 (Image above). Once Cell was defeated, however... it all went downhill from there. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier']]:''' '''4-C Name: Son Gohan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Classification: Alien/human hybrid Age: 4 years old at the start of the second half of the manga (early Saiyan Saga), 5 years old on the Frieza Saga, 7 years old when Trunks arrives from the future), 9 to 11 years old during the Cell arc, 16 years old in the Buu saga, 26 at the end of Dragon Ball Z. Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, flight, ki manipulation, passive telepathy, with his anger he becomes stronger. Weaknesses: Can’t survive in the vacuum of space for too long. His tail is also a weakspot when he has it, as he never trained the weakness away (Though that's irrelevant as he lost it for the entirety of the series post-Saiyan Saga); he also loses control as an Oozaru, barely distinguishing friend from foe. If he gets too ''angry, he'll develop sadistic tendencies, opting for torturing and humiliating his opponent instead of outright blitzing them, which his enemies have exploited before; otherwise, he's often a pacifist who dislikes violence, so he may not fight with his full strength from the get go. '''Destructive Capacity: Small Planet Level+' via powerscaling | At least Planet Level+ (capable of damaging Freeza somewhat up to his third form) | Star Level (Above Super Perfect Cell) | Large Star Level '''(stronger than both Super Buu and Gotenks individually) Range: Stellar '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least mach 300+) | Massively Hypersonic+ (At least Quadruple digits) | At least Relativistic (superior to Super Perfect Cell)| At least Relativistic+ (superior to Gotenks SSJ3, also blitzed Super Buu) Durability: Small Planet Level+ | At least Planet Level+ | Star Level (stronger than Super Perfect Cell) |''' Large Star Level via powerscaling Striking Strength: '''Class NJ (cracked Raditz’s Armor and broke out of Raditz’s Saiyan Space Pod, both of which are more than capable of surviving casual attacks from Nappa), Class NJ+ in Oozaru Form | Class XJ '''| '''Class XMJ (can completely dismember Cell Jrs with ki enhanced punches and kicks, beings superior to and with a genetic physiology similar to Frieza's that survived the destruction of Namek with little to no ki, far superior to Trunks) | At least Class XMJ+ (superior to guys such Goku SSJ3, Super Buu and Gotenks SSJ3) Stamina: Very high; but gets drained quickly if he takes too much damage. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable other than the Z-sword which he used for a limited amount of time. Intelligence: A good tactician. That's to be expected since he's been trained by Piccolo and also has good experience in fighting. Anger, however, can at times cloud his judgement. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Masenko – Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo, who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. ** Double Masenko – A variation of the Masenko in which Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of his hands at his left and right sides. He used this to kill Spice and Vinegar in the Garlic Jr. Saga. ** Super Masenko – A more powerful version of the Masenko. Gohan fires a larger and more powerful Masenko that inflicts greater damage than a normal Masenko. ** Combined Masenko – This is when Gohan and Future Trunks merge their two Masenko blasts into a bigger and more powerful version of the Masenko. ** Hyper Masenko – A one-handed Masenko used against Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. ** Explosive Madan – A short range version of the Masenko used against Dabura. * Kamehameha – After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. **'Super Kamehameha' – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. Seeing as how Goku was the inventor of the upgraded version, it is likely Gohan learned it from his father. *** Father-Son Kamehameha - A special variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Gohan to defeat Cell. He charged it on one hand (due to injury of his left arm) and then fired it at Cell, while his father's spectre manifested besides him, also firing the Super Kamehameha. It was strong enough to deflect Cell's Solar Kamehameha, which had enough power to at least destroy that sun and, through that, "blow away the Solar System". *** Bros' Kamehameha - Another special variant, this time used against Broly in conjunction with Goten. Can also be called the Family Kamehameha as Goku's spectre eventually returned to aid the two siblings. ** Standing Kamehameha – A stand-charging, quick-firing version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan used it to repel Perfect Cell's Kamehameha from hitting the Earth. ** Electric Kamehameha – Gohan fires a golden flashing version of the Kamehameha. He uses this attack in his Super Saiyan 2 to try and destroy the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu, to no effect. He uses the attack again in his ultimate form during his battle against Super Buu. * Telekinesis – When a thug launched a missile at him, Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) telekinetically pushed it back to him. * Energy Barrier – Gohan used a barrier to protect himself, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone and his alternate future self used this technique to block some of Android 17 and 18's blasts in their last battle. In Movie 10, Gohan used an energy barrier to protect Goten, Trunks, Videl and himself from Broly's energy blast. * Ki Sense – Gohan can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. * Super Breath – Gohan used a far less powerful version by accident in a filler episode of Dragon Ball Z ''when he accidentally blew away his birthday cake. Others: '''Notable Victories:' Skaar (Marvel) Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) (DC) All-Star Superman (DC) (Noted that Gohan's superior skills and raw striking strength are what puts him above this version of Supes) Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Parents